This invention relates to providing anti-reflective properties.
Anti-reflective layers, e.g., in the form of thin films, are used to prevent unwanted reflection at surfaces. Such reflection is particularly undesirable in the case of, e.g., cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays, and windows because it causes glare and can reduce the brightness and contrast of a displayed image.
Traditional anti-reflective layers have been made from inorganic materials, e.g., magnesium fluoride, that are coated onto an optical element such as a glass lens. Using a quarter-wavelength thick anti-reflective layer can reduce the reflection considerably for the selected wavelength because of destructive interference.